I slipped and he caught me
by banshee-hime
Summary: I slipped, Chiaki." "Yeah I saw that part, but you didnt fall all the way down." "No...he caught me." KidxOC OC from 'The hidden meaning of the flowers'
1. Forgotten and not

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here it comes! The soul eater story you have been waiting for! I promise next chaps will be longer so bear with me for a while, ok?

I will be using 'Shinigami-sama' instead of 'His Reaperness' because the latter sounds plain silly.

A boy walked lazily down the hall. His head was titled to a side a bit, a habit he gained. His messy, red hair moved around his face making the green eyes strike out even more. The only thing that could be heard in that corridor were his footsteps. He sighed. He knew this path like he knew the back of his hand. He let his hand graze the gray bricks as he walked by them. Left, straight, right, right. That was the path.

He came to a door. Nothing special, average size, made of wood, but to him, they were as precious as any gold. He put his hand to the doorknob and pushed forward. A smile replaced the frown that was on his face. It was a joy for him to be in an old, dusty room.

He glanced around. Everything was just like she left it. Opposite of the door was big window where she used to sit while her feet dangled over the edge. Next to it was a wardrobe that reached the ceiling. She used to put stuff of the top, it was her 'hiding space'. On his right side was a bed sized for two. She always had nightmares so she would drag him to sleep with her. They used to read all kinds of books on that bed, usually about witches, he loved those. Next to it there was a desk for work, covered with all kinds of papers. Dust had fallen over them from the lack of use. On the opposite wall, well, that whole part was empty, so you could clearly see the writings on the bricks. She used to write down her thoughts, feelings and some names there. He walked over and looked at his own name, written in graffiti. It was under a message: 'My partner, whom I owe my life to, Chiaki.' His smile widened.

"Chiaki, you are here again?" A feminine voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around to see a blond Meister leaning to the doorframe. The smile on Chiaki's face got replaced by his usual blank expression.

"Maka." He said with a monotone voice.

"I was just checking up on you." She smiled and walked into the room too. She went close to the wall and quickly found her name.

'My best friend, so that you know that you are always on my mind, Maka.'

"I miss her too. Especially her jokes." Maka whispered in a tiny voice.

This time even Chiaki couldn't hold his usual image. He smiled sadly at the girl beside him. She inched closer to him and grasped his hand.

"Why are you here?" He said pulling away.

"Going straight to the point as always." Maka sighed at his words. She had gotten used to his harsh behavior. Ever since his Meister went away Chiaki had been a mess. He became cold, distant, he didn't smile as much as he used to and he spent most of his time in this old room.

"Shinigami-sama wants to see you." Maka's voice became serious.

"A mission?"

"Probably."

Chiaki sighed.

"Lets go then."

With that they excited the room. Maka carefully closed the door, locking the remaining memories of her best friend back inside. They walked back down the hall they had come from. As they passed the light on the torches flickered. As Maka looked at it, she could almost see the fire that her friend had used to hurt her. A hand closed over her own pulling her from the flame. She looked up to Chiaki.

"Sorry I didn't realize that I had stopped." She muttered.

"It's ok. Besides, stop being so moody, it hurts the weather." He pointed out the nearest window.

Maka laughed at the comment. Indeed, it was dark outside.

"Let's do our best, Chiaki! So she can be proud when she comes back!"

He nodded at her words. Maka had become really strong since his Meister left. That girl would be proud.

"Maka! Chiaki! ~"

They turned to see Etsu. She was a brown haired girl with blue eyes and a slim figure. Usually she was really happy and cheery. You would describe her as the happy go lucky type of a person. But Etsu was a character even _she _wasn't friends with. Etsu was uncertain, mean at times, and cared only about herself. For her there was always something wrong with others. She was now Chiaki's Meister. The worst part was, that he hated that fact. He always yelled at the poor girl telling her that she isn't using him to his full potent ional. Deep inside he was just afraid that Etsu would replace the image of a red head in his picture.

Maka felt the normal aura that was around Chiaki turn all gloomy and purple.

"Etsu," She tried her best to both smile and help the girl notice her weapons state, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a mission, right? Chi-a-ki! ~" That probably did it. He turned around and stomped off towards Death room. Maka sighed at the sight. He was worse than an uncool Soul. Etsu, though, didn't seem bothered at all. She smiled at the blonde.

"Let's go, Maka, Shinigami-sama doesn't like to wait! ~" They continued down the corridor. Maka thought about the thing that upset Chiaki. It was probably the way Etsu divided his name. _She_ used to do it too. The girl smiled to herself. It was about a year and a half, when she left, her best friend. Maka looked at her own feet for the rest of the way.

**About an hour later**

Etsu, Kid, Liz, Patty and in the end Chiaki walked down the streets of Paris. The light was dim and you could barely see the old houses. Etsu and Kid were walking in the front talking about the mission objective. They believed it was a strong Kishin egg. Liz was, as usual, holding Patty as tight as she could, whispering something about ghosts and monsters. The last one was Chiaki. His mind was too far away to see or sense anything.

"What's wrong?" He looked in front of him. Kid had fallen behind a bit. Chiaki shook his head.

"She was last seen here." He said more for himself than for Kid.

"Is that why you took this mission?"

"Maybe…" Was the boy's answer. Kid caught Chiaki's arm.

"Can you feel it?" He needed someone to reassure him that what he was feeling was a soul's presence. It was weak. Very weak.

"The only thing I feel now is your grip." The boy let him go. Chiaki kneeled stabbing the ground with his fingers. They went through the bricks with a crack. Chiaki winced a bit. He was used to the weird feeling by now. He closed his eyes.

"Which way?"

"South. I'm sure." He stood up, accepting Kid's extended hand. They turned to the girls.

"We have located the Kishin egg." Kid said.

"Let's go then." Etsu answered for all of them. They took off down the street of the left. The light was a bit better there so you could see the whole narrow alley. The walls were dark with dust and webs all over them. The wind blew occasionally making the people walking through shiver. Etsu leeched onto Chiaki's arm. He resisted the urge to brush her off.

"Its here." Kid exclaimed saving Etsu from her weapons opening mouth. Chiaki looked up. There was a cloud coming to the moon.

"Move it, slowpoke." He said transforming.

Etsu extended her arms for her weapon. Two firm red gloves formed on her hands. Thin lines went from them to her shoulders where they created two shield like plates. She moved her hands to her sides.

"Who might you be?" A voice whispered from the darkness of a side street.

"Liz, Patty."

"Ok!"

Kid took a hold of his guns and fired in the direction of the voice. In the light of purple bullets you could catch a glimpse of a humanoid creature that had jumped to the wall to evade. It ran quickly across the bricks its feet sticking to it. Etsu ran forward aiming a punch at the Kishin egg. She, naturally, missed but as the glove hit the wall red spikes reflected from it aiming again.

"Move!"

Etsu jumped back, allowing Kid to shoot his guns freely. He got the things left leg. The brown head used that opportunity and aimed with her finger at his head. One spike extended, killing the Kishin egg. The three weapons regained their human forms.

"You guys take it. We have 4 more than you." Kid said. Chiaki nodded going forward and eating the red soul in one gulp.

He turned back to them.

"Well, that was easy. Right, Chi-a-ki? ~" A vein popped on the named person's head.

'Is she stupid or something?' Kid watched them with a bored expression. 'But, this was way too easy. Father wouldn't put two of us on such a simple mission.'

"Liz, Patty."

Liz turned to him. "Kid?"

"Stay on your guard."

Patty laughed at his warning. He looked around ignoring the shouts of Chiaki and Etsu that had finally started. Those two could attract a Kishin egg in a mile radius with their arguing. Kid tried to sense any souls near. And he did. And when he did he hoped that he hadn't done that.

"Transform! Now!"

"What's going on?" Chiaki asked pushing Etsu's face away from him. Her fists were now trying to reach him through air.

"They are coming. A lot of them." Kid said. Those words made Chiaki transform immediately resulting in Etsu falling forward since there wasn't anything pushing her anymore. She picked herself up just in time to stop a Kishin egg from taking her head. Etsu moved out of the way letting Kid shoot the monster. A red soul appeared after the body vanished.

Etsu shot a lot of spikes trying to steady the things that were climbing walls or jumping around. When she did that Kid would take over killing them off.

"Etsu, behind you."

She turned according to Chiaki's warning and punched the Kishin egg's stomach. Spikes went out its back. The body disappeared and a red soul remained. She tried to move closer to Kid but couldn't. Her feet were stuck to a glue like liquid on the street. Etsu turned to the boy. He was in a pretty same situation.

"Hahahaha! Caught them!" One of the Kishin eggs on the wall said. From its mouth was coming the liquid. Kid felt his insides turn over at the sight.

"Well, let's get this over with and report to him." Another one said as it kicked Etsu to the floor. Now she couldn't move an inch. Kid shot the nearest Kishin egg.

"Ehehehe! You should glue him up, too. He is dangerous as well."

Three Kishin eggs jumped at the boy taking him down into the liquid. They looked unaffected by it.

"Take the weapons and let's go."

One of the Kishin eggs reached out for Patty but just as he touched her he vanished in red flames.

"What the?" The Kishin egg from the wall looked around searching for the culprit. The person was just above him. A girl jumped onto him kicking it into the glue and landing on top of him. She had fiery red hair that fell in many ponytails from her scalp. Kid noticed that its curliness made it completely unsymmetrical. Her green eyes had a cold distant look as she pointed to the Kishin egg that gave out the orders.

"Who sent you?"

Her voice was as cold as her eyes. Suddenly Chiaki appeared in the glue as well. He was smiling a wide grin. The Kishin egg laughed at her.

"Oh, _you _must know him, Leon Xylia! Hahahahahaha!"

Kid looked at the girl in the black cloak again.

'_That _is _Xylia_? The one that Maka always talks about? That is her? Then where is that 'kind smile she always has on her face' that I heard about?'

She smirked at the Kishin egg. "You were asking for it." She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them they were white. Kid heard a scream pierce his head. Such pain he didn't even want to know. It was like it came straight from hell. He looked at Chiaki. The red head was holding his head. Tears going down his eyes.

"You can hear it too?" He asked. That, Xylia girl had attacked the Kishin egg. She was fighting a bunch of them by firing white flames from her palms.

"W-what is this screaming?"

"It's the scream of the feelings she locked away." Kid looked at Chiaki. "The feelings and the bonds that she threw away to obtain that flame. **The Dragon Flame.**"

He explained. Xylia shot a big ball of fire killing of the rest of Kishin eggs. She looked around as if searching for something.

"Xylia." Chiaki stood up. Now that the Kishin egg was dead the liquid vanished.

"Hey Xylia!" He walked towards her. She took something from where the soul of the lead Kishin egg was and straightened up. Xylia walked towards Chiaki. Kid somehow had a bad feeling about this.

"Thanks for getting us out of that. I owe you one. I missed you. Maka too. We knew you would come back. You're staying this time, aren't you? We know about the Dragon flame, both of us. So….Xylia, hey!"

She walked right pass him as if he weren't even there. The smile that was on his face vanished. As she continued down the street, Chiaki stood frozen. Then he dropped to his knees. One only tear fell onto the bricks of Paris alley streets, nobody would notice it anyway, and it was just one drop. One drop that held so many emotions.


	2. Wavelength

To my friends who gave me support ^^

I don't own Soul Eater, but Xylia, Chiaki and the plot are mine ^^, there will be two more characters later that belong to my friend Jelena. On with the story then .

Maka stood in the corridor looking at the mission board. She didn't pay attention to people walking past her. Nobody was calling her name anyway. Who would? Soul and Black Star had gone somewhere, probably goofing off again. Tsubaki was talking to the professor. The shy weapon had promised to go for a walk with Maka later. The classes were almost over anyway.

The blonde scanned the board again. She spotted an interesting looking mission. 'A possibility of a witch's soul.' She read.

A sigh escaped her lips. Every time someone mentioned a witch she remembered Xylia. They spent 4 years together and Maka didn't even find out her friend was a witch. Not until she left.

_A younger Maka ran through Shibusen searching for her friend. Soon she bumped into someone. She looked up to see red hair. Her face went into a grin immediately._

"_Xylia! I have been looking everywhere for you! I have my first mission! Come and see the papers!" Maka said cheerfully._

_She gripped the red heads hand and pulled her. The other girl didn't budge._

"_Xylia?"_

"_I'm leaving, Maka." Xylia said in a low cold, voice._

_The red head turned around. There wasn't a sweet smile on her face. Her green eyes weren't shining like they used to. She looked like she held no emotions, like she was an empty vessel. _

"_What are you talking about Xylia? You still need to collect 98 more souls." Maka felt tears in her eyes._

'_No she is just joking. She wouldn't leave. I'm sure of it.'_

"_Goodbye, Maka. Soul Protect, release." She whispered the last part. _

_Maka was blown back by the soul waves the witch was now releasing. She almost fell when two hands caught her. She looked up to see another red head. _

"_Stop it Xylia!"_

_Chiaki yelled at the girl. She walked away slowly. He let go of Maka gently and ran after his Meister. _

"_I told you not to follow me like a lost puppy." Xylia turned around._

"_Soon people will come because of my soul wavelength. Have fun in the Academy, both of you. Ill see you around."_

_With those words a smile spread across her lips. A dangerous smirk full of evil. A wave of fire was sent at them. Maka put up her hands to defend herself, though Chiaki who ran in front of her took most of the blow. Like Xylia said, soon people came, and they were taken to the nurse to see to their wounds._

Maka looked at her hands where the burns used to be. She balled them up into fists.

'I'm not the weak girl from back then. I have Soul. And Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid, Liz and Patty too.'

Her hands relaxed.

'I'm not afraid of your fire any longer, Xylia.'

Maka smiled to herself, reassured that everything was going to be just fine. She turned away from the board and stopped dead in her tracks. A girl in a black cloak was walking right past her. She had red hair in a few ponytails on her head. The green eyes shone without any emotion.

"X-Xylia…"

Nothing. The girl walked by her towards the Death Room. Maka stood there in the corridor thinking for a second. Then she ran after the red head.

**Death Room**

Xylia sat in front of Shinigami. As usual, he forced his guest…to drink tea. She placed her cup silently on the table.

"So, why is it you came here so suddenly?" He moved his head to the side in that annoying way that he knew would irritate the witch before him. Xylia struggled to keep her eyebrow from twitching.

"I have left more then a year ago with a promise to send you information on the witches plans."

"Indeed you did."

Xylia took something out of her pocket and threw it onto the table. Shinigami looked at it for a second and then glanced back at her.

"This is his sign, is it not?" His voice became serious. Too serious.

The piece of clothing on the table held an image of a bat winged snake eating its own tail while forming a perfect circle. Xylia glanced at it in disgust.

"Leviathan……"

She whispered. He chose those things as his sign. Feeding on its own flesh. Not needing anyone or anything else. Forming a circle. A circle is supposed to mean perfection.

'He thinks he's perfect, huh?' She balled her hands into fists. Shinigami moved his head to the side again.

"Will you be staying here?" Xylia shook her head.

"I just had to deliver this in person. It was way too precious to be talked about aloud."

Shinigami nodded.

"You should stay. Even for a little while. They do miss you terribly you know."

Xylia averted her eyes from the sign and looked at the God in front of her. She sighed getting up.

"Well, then I guess I could stay a while. I do have something to investigate and where could I find a better base where witches can't reach?"

Shinigami moved to his mirror.

"I will ask of you to take your old room."

"Thank you, I believe I will get missions? And a weapon?"

Shinigami turned.

"Well, Chiaki has a new Meister and I have nobody left that is free…."

"I would love to work with Xylia again!"

Chiaki ran in, pushing Maka through the door. He panted for a moment.

"Please, Shinigami-sama." The weapon looked at the God desperately.

"Well, if you ask that way, I can't really say no. What will we do with Etsu, though?"

Chiaki looked at the blonde girl that was straightening her skirt for help. Maka shot him a quick glare before thinking a while.

"I think that we won't have to worry about that Shinigami-sama. I believe that Chiaki isn't the right weapon for me after all. We can't even match our souls perfectly, let alone think of Soul Resonance."

Etsu walked into the room too. Shinigami let out a quick sigh.

"Then what do you suggest, Etsu?"

"You know that I have changed over 10 weapons, Shinigami-sama. I think I should change Chiaki, too."

"Then, so be it. You will wait until we get you a weapon and Xylia and Chiaki can team up again. Now please leave everyone, the classes have started."

They all turned and walked out. Maka closed the door behind her. She looked at Chiaki. The red head was too busy trying to talk to Xylia. Maka stared into the way ahead noticing Kid, Liz and Patty. As they came closer Kid stopped for a second.

"Ill report to father, you go on to your classes. Liz, Patty, you too."

He said and continued forward. Chiaki had obviously gone over the young witches limit, talking non stop.

"Please, stop bothering me with useless talk." She said coldly and went straight, not changing her pace one bit. Kid felt his stomach turn on the way she spoke.

'As if those words had no meaning for her.'

He looked at his feet. 'Maybe even witches do stupid things.'

**Evening**

Kid sat alone in the library. He was pondering over Chiaki's words. _The feelings and the bonds that she threw away to obtain that flame. __**The Dragon Flame.**_ He put the book aside.

'Not this one either.'

He was trying to find out what had the weapon meant by locking her feelings away. He looked over the shelves that held the books about witches again. Somewhere. It had to be somewhere there. He glided his hand across the headlines searching for something that could lead him there.

"You really should try 'Seven Witch Flames' if you are researching the Dragon Flame." He turned around quickly at the cold voice. There she was. Xylia stood the book he had put away earlier in her hands.

"Excuse me?" Maybe he didn't hear her right. Was she trying to help him do research on her?

"Which part of 'Seven Witch Flames' is unusual?" She asked walking towards him. She reached out and put the book just beside his head. A smirk grew on his face.

"You really are good at ignoring people." He commented her moves. She looked at him, frowning a bit at the fact that he was higher than her.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was just doing what you should've done when you finished with the book." A smirk was now playing on her lips too.

He noticed her gaze travel from him and to the books behind.

"This one."

She moved to the left and took the book. She put it in his arms. Their hands brushed at the movement. He felt a wave of energy pass him. Her soul wavelength. It wasn't unfriendly. It was just curious. Searching out for his own. Soon the response came and Xylia felt his waves. High and mighty. Noble. Worthy of a Shinigami. Her face held no emotions but her wavelength did. Kid noticed that. He looked into her eyes to see a flicker of emotion. Longing and hurt. That's what he registered.

Xylia realized that she was doing and pulled her hands back. Without a word she went out of the library, her intention of going there forgotten.

Kid stood frozen there I the spot. The feeling of the emotions in Xylias waves didn't leave his body. It was like it wanted to stay there. He shook his head and opened the book she had given him.

**Outside the library**

Xylia leaned onto the closed library door. Her breathing was uneven. She looked at her palms, still feeling Kids dominant wavelength on them. She balled them into fists and relaxed again. Still the feeling remained. She put her hands on her head, not caring if her hairstyle got messed up.

'Lock them up. Lock them all up. That's the only way you can protect yourself.' She repeated that in her head like she always did. But even the chanting that usually worked couldn't put her emotions to rest.

'Just who is this guy? Putting me off like that.'

She pushed away from the door and continued towards her room. Shaking her head while she walked, trying to think straight. Only brushing her hand against his. Only…..

'Damn, I need to get some acceptable clothes.' She frowned at the outfit she wore as a witch. Short black and red skirt, an 18 century fashioned red shirt and a black corset. Her boots also didn't give her as much movement possibility as she needed. Shed need her old Meister outfit.

**Tomorrow morning**

Maka sat at her place in the classroom. As usual she was reading a book. But if you asked her what had she just read she wouldn't be able to tell you. She sighed, deciding to put away the book. Shooting a quick glance at the door, she stood up.

Xylia hadn't showed up yet. She looked at the watch on the wall. Ten more minutes.

"She'll come."

The blonde looked at Kid at his statement.

"How do you know?" She said, sitting in the chair beside his. He didn't look up from the picture in his book.

"She doesn't seem like the type to skip class." Maka smiled a bit at that.

"I don't know any longer, she doesn't even resemble the person I knew." She averted her gaze from Kid.

'That's right. That caring person….the one who taught me how to make friends and forgive…..that's long gone…'

"Can I sit there?" Maka turned around to see Xylia standing behind her.

"Um, I think Soul will sit here, but you can take the seat next to him." She smiled a bit.

"Soul Evans Eater? You weapon?" She said in a monotone, sinking into the chair. Her green eyes on the board.

"Yeah."

"Is he strong?" Maka looked at her lap.

"He…I…We…-"

A sigh escaped Xylia's lips.

"Getting stronger together means making a good team. As expected of you."

With that their conversation was over, because Stein came in. Kid put his book on the table, paying little attention to the class. His eyes were on the witch sitting two places from him.

'How many people here know what she is? And why was she so talkative? Maybe there is still time to pull her back.'

He sent a glare towards the book he was reading.

**Seven Witch Flames**

**There are seven flames in existence of this world. Each represents an emotion. As the said emotion gets stronger so does the flame. These witchcrafts were used in the wars of old and they were the usual sign of a fire user defense and offence type witches and wizards. Though, right now they are sealed away or even destroyed the only flame that is feared is the 1****st**** flame, The Flame of Burning Water. There are witches and wizards that have been able to obtain it, but in most cases they were destroyed by it. It is not known who possesses it now, but the other flame users are sure to either obey him or die against him in a fight.**

**The list of flames and their abilities**

**1****st**** flame The Flame of Burning Water – as it says in its name it can burn away any type of water, though not a liquid that has under 60% of water. It feeds on longing.**

**2****nd**** flame The Flame of Souls – it is believed that it has the power similar to Kishin's madness. It feeds on desire for well being.**

**3****rd**** flame The Phoenix Flame – it has the power of rebirth and resurrection. It feeds on fear of dying. –This flame was destroyed in the last war among witches – **

**4****th**** flame The Flame of Dancing Ice – it has the ability to freeze anything in its way. It feeds on sorrow.**

**5****th**** flame The Black Flame – its power lies in the corruption and confusion of the being that it's supposed to attack. It destroys you from the inside and kills you off. Its emotion is greed.**

**6****th**** flame The Purple Flame – it cannot burn you, but it can poison you and give you a slow and painful death. It feeds on the wish to live.**

**7****th**** flame The Dragon Flame – the weakest one and the easiest to use. It has the power of cleansing abused emotions. It is unknown on which emotion it feeds on. **

**These can be recognized by their unique color. They are very dangerous and any Shibusen student that comes into contact with them should report immediately that to Shinigami-sama. **

Kid snapped from remembering the page. There was a disturbance in the waves that were coming steadily just a moment ago. He closed the book and then noticed it. There was a number seven on the front page. Big, red and…….totally unsymmetrical! In the midst of his nerves cracking he banged his head onto the book.

'My life is worthless.'

Xylia glanced at Kid. Ever since their hands touched she couldn't shake him out of his head. Well, that wasn't the worst part. She longed to feel his wavelength again. A sigh was making its way to her lips. She found it frustrating how he could unlock her feelings with his mere presence. But, what was that guy doing? Banging his head against the poor book?

Soul noticed her curious glance at Kid and leaned to her side.

"He is obsessed with everything being symmetrical. I think there is a seven on that book. It's only natural for him to have that kind of reaction." Soul whispered. Another glance at Kid. Xylia was now finding it hard to stop herself from laughing.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' She turned back to Stein, only to see him putting a rare looking animal on the table for dissection. Xylia sweat dropped.

'What's wrong with this place?"

Hope to get some rews and favs ^^ btw tnx love2daydream on the fav ^^


	3. Bonds

Almost a week had passed since Xylia came back. Chiaki was happier even though she ignored him. He kept joking around and goofing off with Soul and Black Star, something he never did before. A smile had replaced his usual blank expression. Soul and Maka went on a mission then, leaving Xylia with a choice. Stay close to Kid and Thompson sisters or try to withstand Black Star. To everyone's surprise, she chose the latter. The blue haired boy was shocked when she asked him if she could sit beside him in class.

"Of course! Anyone would want to sit by someone as great as me! Hahahahahaha!" He yelled out at her question.

Xylia, though, had another reason to move there. She couldn't stand it anymore, the way Kids wavelength got to her, asking her to come closer, to feel it again. She couldn't stand it. When Maka and Soul were there, there were waves in between them, so it wasn't a problem, but now, it really bothered her.

Chiaki helped her out with cleaning her room and digging out her old clothes. They didn't talk much, but he smiled all the time. It was refreshing for her, even though she hid the fact. She loved being back. She felt at home.

Xylia sat on her window, her feet dangling out. She was looking at the bright sun. This weather clashed with her mood. She decided to express that by wearing the 'night outfit' as Chiaki called it. Black baggy pants and a short, same colored, shirt. She pulled the shirt frowning at it. There was a red heart there, though if this character was Kid he'd frown at the unsymmetrical size between the two halves that could be seen from a mile away.

'What was I thinking? A heart? On someone who isn't supposed to have one? Pih!' She gripped the bricks and leaned out trying to catch some wind into her hair. She heard rushed footsteps. Her room door was opened violently causing it to slam against the wall.

"Xylia! Maka and Soul are back! Soul was brought to the nurse right away! It seamed serious!" Her weapon yelled out with worry. She turned around.

"What does that have to do with me?" Cold and distant. Yes, that was the only way she could keep this power and protect _her_ from _him_. She wouldn't let him kill another soul! Not for something so selfish. Nor will she let her suffer. To protect everyone from him. That was her wish.

Chiaki stared at her for a second, his eyes wide, then his expression changed. He turned emotionless and laughed lightly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." He covered his eyes with one of his hands while the other gripped the door frame.

"You have to be emotionless. You have to throw everything away. Why don't you stop for a second and take a look at yourself! Look what you have become! You wont be able to do anything the way you are now! You cant protect people you don't care about…..or at least people you try not to care about…"

He turned around and ran out slamming the door behind him. Xylia's eyes went wide from shock as she stared at the dark wooden door.

'He……was crying….' Something wet fell on her hand. She looked at it in shock.

'Water……no…..What's wrong with me?' She whipped the silver drops from her eyes. They were coming out again. She wasn't sad. She wasn't. It was just….frustrating. To see someone so precious…..so broken by her own actions. She threw her legs over the railing of the window and back into the room.

'This time ill admit it……youre right….you idiot.' A small smile played on her lips as she ran out of her room slamming the door with equal force as Chiaki.

**Three hours later**

Maka sat on the chair beside Soul's bed. Her head was a mess. She couldn't think straight. That bloody scene of Soul's chest being cut by that kid was replaying in her head. It was as if someone had hit 'repeat' on a player, forgetting the clip was hurting the person even more.

She couldn't believe it.

They were supposed to be strong. To get stronger together. That's what they were supposed to do. Yet she screwed up. She was so weak at that moment and now Soul got hurt. Because of her. Because she was weak. Because she wasn't good enough. She didn't deserve someone like that. Soul was far too good for her.

And they had that witch to worry about, too. When will she move again? Who is her target? What is her goal?

She didn't know anything. She was so weak.

Maka covered her face. She looked back to Soul's face again. He shouldn't be here now. She should.

A cup appeared in her sight. Maka looked over her shoulder. Xylia was standing there. Her eyes not showing any emotion. Maka took the cup thankfully. She sipped the hot liquid, recognizing it in that split second. Cocoa. Xylia's cocoa. The only thing that could calm her worries at any time.

She waned to thank the witch but wasn't fast enough.

"Calm down a bit. He wouldn't like to see you like this." The redhead undid Maka's messy pigtails.

It was the first time the blond noticed her own state. Her outfit was bloody and thorn in parts. Her hair was ruffled, parts sticking up. Well, it was to be expected. Maka did wait until the end of Soul's surgery and then she just rushed in there. She probably slept there for a while too.

Xylia's fingers went trough Maka's hair, smoothing it out. The blonde sipped her cocoa again. Just like the old days. This was what happened when Maka got upset and cried. Xylia always helped her. Maka smiled. The witch was still her friend. Whatever happened, she didn't care. Friendship is one of the most precious things in the world. She wasn't going to give up someone like Xylia just because of some power.

"Thank you, Xylia." Maka whispered.

The red head looked at the boy in the bed. His face wasn't showing any pain, but he must feel it. A ghost of a smile passed her lips. She moved away from the two heading for the door.

"Thank him, not me, for you would have been long gone if hadn't had the heart he has." Her whispers were barely heard. But a smile had spread on the blond woman's face. The nurse in the office was grinning. Her next plan was about to be set in motion.

Xylia walked down a hallway. Her head was messy. Ever since Leviathan had made a move she felt uneasy. Like he was watching her every motion. Like he was going to grab her any time.

But her thoughts weren't sent into one direction only. She was worried too about the little one. About her younger sister who was a second target to Leviathan. She had told herself that that man would be enough to keep her safe, he was wise, strong and determined. But she couldn't stop worrying. Her sister was her only family that had not abandoned her.

A sharp turn and the old stairs. Xylia grinned. She hadn't been here for a long time. This place used to help her cool off. She walked onto the balcony and sat on the edge.

'Leviathan…'

A man who destroyed her life. A man who took everything from her and is trying to take everything she has right now.

The wielder of The Flame of Burning Water. She heard rumors that he could split his own soul and control people. And that man was after her. Who wouldn't want to get stronger?

It passed trough her a few times. All those painful days. When she searched for the flame. When she fought its guardian. She wasn't able to recover for three months after that. But she got it. She got it and she was going to do her best now to keep them safe.

Xylia slowly rolled away from the edge and onto her back. Chiaki's words bothered her. She stared into the white clouds and started spacing out. Memories were flowing before her like a river.

"_She went that way!" _

_Two guys in black suits ran down alleys trying to catch a kid. A small girl with short brown hair. She was doing her best to run away from them. She stopped. A dead end. Turning around her eyes wide she hoped for help. The men neared her and one reached out his hand, but he quickly drew it back. Red flames were all around the little girl. _

"_Y-you said she cannot use it!" One of them panicked. _

"_She isn't using it. Her witchcraft that is." A cheery voice came from above. _

_All of them looked for the person wielding those flames. A red head was grinning a wide grin. Her hair messy, her arms and legs barely out from her baggy clothes. This girl couldn't have had more than 11 years. _

_The small girl stared in awe at the one above. _

"_I suggest you go now. ~ You wouldn't want to make me angry would you?" The girl asked curiously. One of the man laughed._

"_And why should we be afraid of you? You are half our size!" He laughed pointing his gun at her. The girl looked with curiosity. Then she grinned again._

"_Well, Im really not in the mood. But you are threatening me, and you tried to kill my sister as I saw. So you leave me no choice." She took a deep breath. "Ill show you how dangerous fire can be!"_

_With that everything went on fire. The red head jumped down, taking the little girls hand._

"_Sister?" The small witch asked. The taller one nodded._

"_Yep. Im your sister. And im here to keep you safe and sound. Leave it to me!" _

_A grin on the olders face was contagious to the younger witch. They ran off the street laughing._

Xylia smiled at the memory. When she finally found her sister. She would never forget the joy of the next few days. Xylia went to a witch school and her sister would come to pick her up. Xylia kept telling her not to, but the little witch was stubborn, so the redhead gave up soon enough. She was worried about her naïve sister. She trusted too many people.

There were also more meetings very important for her.

_Xylia entered a room with a blank look. Then, after seeing all the people inside she grinned. Finally! She was there! Shibusen preparation class!_

_Looking around, noting Meisters and Weapons , she noticed a blonde girl fidgeting in her dress and trying to hide behind the piano. A smile that was already on Xylia's face widened. She closed the distance between herself and the timid girl._

"_Hi, my name is Xylia Leon, nice to meet you." A hand extended for the blonde._

"_Uh, hi, um Im eh my name is, I mean…" A giggle escaped the red head. The blonde blushed._

"_Ill tell you something, shuttering and being uncertain has a certain way of making boys think that you are cute." The blonde looked at her, the blush deepening._

"_But I never got that anyway." Xylia shrugged. _

"_Im Maka, Maka Albarn." A barely hearable voice said._

"_Well then Maka, lets be great friends." Xylia grinned shaking hands with the timid girl._

The feeling of her own soul waves going crazy. How she wanted to go back to that time. To smile like that. To make new friends. To joke around. But that had to wait. First she'd have to finish what she started. She'd need to win and to free herself of these black chains of hers.

"_You two are twins?" _

"_NO!!!" Maka fell on the floor giggling. "ITS NOT FUNNY!!!"_

_For the tenth time that week someone had asked Xylia and Chiaki if they were siblings. They had the same reaction every time. In one voice they would deny it. They kept arguing and bickering all the time. After all their weird friendship began with Chiaki insulting Xylia. _

_In reality they had gotten pretty close. After all, when someone said Chiaki, Xylia and Maka were the names following his. The first two would argue, the blond would calm them down and then they would all laugh. _

_Three kids with happy futures. Looking forward to Shibusen. _

Xylia sighed. She was getting depressed by looking into her own memories.

'Im such a dope.' She stood up, brushing her clothes off and went towards her room. Her mouth was opening with a yawn for the sixth time in the past few moments.

**-A few days later-**

Maka thought that after that chat Xylia would go back to normal. She thought that the witch would laugh just like she used to. But she found out that was an illusion. The redhead had distanced herself even more from the others, if that was possible.

Earlier Maka was able to see a few emotions pass the steady eyes, but now all she could see was a blank green color. Not a flicker of emotion to anything.

That was the down side. But the good side was, Black Star and Tsubaki successfully completed a mission. They had achieved a new mode. The hyper boy was jumping around and telling everyone how cool he was.

But what made those few days best for her was Soul. He was recovering well from the wound on his chest. He joked about it as if it were nothing, but she new better. He had been afraid even more than she had.

About that witch that she saw she asked Xylia. But the girl was unable to tell her anything. She said 'I would require more information than just 'a powerful witch'' in a monotone. Maka got really irritated at the attitude sometimes. She looked forward to spending more time with her long time friend, but now, she found herself avoiding the witch. It pained her to see such a drastic change.

Maka also noted that Xylia was seemingly avoiding Kid. She was ok with being near Liz and Patty, but when Kid came she'd either just walk away or give some lame excuse to. Those actions sent the blonde Meister into wondering.

"You really should work on your social skills, they are getting worse with each day." Chiaki said taking a seat by Xylia in the library.

She had just ignored a few kids trying to make friends with her. No reaction to her weapon whatsoever. The boy sighed.

"I feel like Im talking to a wall." He said. "Remember, how you used to be afraid to sleep alone at night, and how Id come to your room? And then youd wake me up at the middle of the night telling me that you have to go to the toilet and that you are afraid of the dark? And Id have to talk to you while you were in there so that you know that I haven't left?"

By now he was noticing the pinkish color of her cheeks. She was listening after all.

"And then one night Maka's father saw me in front of the girls toilet talking to myself, and tomorrow the whole class knew about it."

He finished their memory laughing at the end. He still remembered the gossip. Xylia lowered her book. Her gaze shifted onto Chiaki.

"Why are you talking to me? Do you know how to read?"

"Eghhh, yeah, Im pretty sure I know how to read….." Now she had him confused.

"Then read!" Xylia was frustrated. She grabbed his head turning it to the red sign on the door. 'Please be silent' it said. A grin grew on Chiaki's face as the witch went back to her reading. He stood up heading for the door.

"Bye bye!" He sent that towards Xylia, getting the cold shoulder. On the other hand, every other occupant of the library glared at him. He could see Oxford's eyebrow twitching too.

After closing the library door Chiaki snickered. This was probably the 11th time this week that he had ignored the rule and interrupted Oxford's silent reading. The guy pretty much hated him anyway.

Xylia sat in her usual spot in the library. She was trying to do some research but failing miserably. All books here were the ones related to Shibusen. All were made for Shibusen. She could only get little pieces out and use them.

Then, suddenly, she felt it. The all familiar wavelength. She thought she wouldn't sense those for a while.

Her book fell on the ground abandoned as she ran out in a hurry. Why were they here? Xylia jumped down the stars carelessly. Did they find her? She ran out of Shibusen and into the Death City. Which one of them was it? She stumbled over a fence but kept running.

Finally she could feel them clearly, two witch souls. Xylia leached onto the lowest building window and climbed up hastily. She had no time to waste and she had to ne careful not to be seen.

A big jump and she landed onto a roof from where she could perfectly see. But what she saw wasn't what she expected. Medusa, Stein and Maka. Sensing for the witch souls she found them both gone.

'Must have been to absorbed into getting here to notice them gone.'

She glanced down. Soul had come over and Maka was talking to him. With no further thoughts she stood up and went for Shibusen again, this time in no hurry at all.

Medusa looked up just in time to see some red hair retreating. She grinned.

'Arent you falling into my trap just like you should, little fox?'

-**Later ( yet again )-**

The most terrifying experience had passed. The test. Chiaki had somehow gotten Xylia to tutor him and he got 10th. Though she was much better and took the 5th place. Well no one really cared. Everyone was either devastated, Kid, Black Star and Soul are in this group, or overjoyed like Maka.

The thing that bothered Xylia the most was, the mission that Shinigami-sama told her about. She would go with an available Meister to check out a location of a witch. They were to stop her supposed 'rampage'. The witch was, as report said, kidnapping people.

She knew that that didn't make any possible sense. After all a witch wouldn't just kidnap someone, shed kill him or take his soul or something, at least shed make him her puppet. Oh, well, she had to agree, maybe Leviathan was involved into this? If he was, it concerned her more than anyone.

But what bothered her even more, was the fact that he told her about the mission and then said that she'd go after the founding party. She was devastated. Xylia snorted at the site before her. A dress. They were going to make her wear a dress.

A soft knock was heard and Chiaki came in. He looked at the wet witch in wonder. Dressed only in a towel, her hair completely straight from water, Xylia was standing and glaring at the dress on her bed.

A chuckle escaped his throat. He came closer taking a tower from her wardrobe. He put it onto her head and rubbed.

"Youre going to catch a cold." He told her the obvious fact, but that wasn't heard by the witch.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" She growled at him.

'Maybe I went to far this time.' His inner self sweat dropped.

"Youre supposed to look like a girl for once. Don't you think that suites the occasion?"

Xylia sharply turned, which caused them to bump into each other. Her eyes were full of murderous intent. Chiaki laughed it off, removing the towel on her head. She looked like a fluffy red ball now and they both knew it.

"Im not wearing that." She stated. Chiaki, though, did what she had been doing to him for the past few days, he ignored her. Putting the towel away, he turned to her.

"Are you going to get dressed, or should I help you out?" A blush spread across Xylia's face. She glared yet again.

"Well, its not as if I haven't seen you naked, I mean we practicly grew up together." He shrugged, withstanding the look that would freeze a desert. But he didn't see a boot coming his way. It hit him fare across his forehead.

"Now that, was just mean." He smirked and threw himself onto the bed next to her dress. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Xylia changing.

Chiaki's eyelids jerked up in surprise as he felt something warm and heavy climbing onto him. He opened his eyes to see Xylia lying down onto him. She was wearing the dress he had gotten her. Simple, black, that reached her knees. Probably the only thing that made her hate the clothing was the fact that it had a V neck. The straps on her shoulders weren't thin and they made her built up figure more feminine.

He allowed her to lie there admiring his choice. The only thing that bothered him was that her wet hair was making his evening clothes wet.

"It looks good on you." Chiaki whispered, his arms going around the witch.

Xylia stood up from him slowly. Her green eyes starred into his of the same color. Then she said something he thought she'd never say again.

"Im glad Im back. Even if I have to withstand your idiocy." Her expression was dull, but those words more than the world to him. A grin spread onto his face.

"Well, then, why don't you grab those shoes of yours and we can go to the party."

She did as instructed and tried her wet hair upwards in a ponytail. Chiaki caught her hand, leading her away. They ran down a bunch of stairs and headed for the main room. Xylia found the warmth of Chiaki's hand nostalgic. She hated to admit it, but she really was happy to be back.

**Thank you on your patent ( or not patent ^^) waiting 4 this chap. I gotta tell you guys that **

**1 no matter how this part looks like, Xylia does NOT love Chiaki, they just share a weird relationship….Im trying to describe it. **

**2 Im not lazy, I just have a lot of school work to do, so I probably wont be writing till new year or so……**

**3 There will be a loooot more explaining in the next few chapters….. I hope I haven't confused you with this one and its flashbacks……**

**4 Can you guess who Xylia's sister is? :P**

**5 By sending me reviews, even flames, you make me update faster ^^**

**Thank you for listening to my selfish self XDD**


End file.
